The function of this contract is to provide pharmaceutical services in the following areas: development of freeze dried and liquid small volume parenterals, development of the tablet and capsule solid oral dosage forms, and production of sterile freeze dried dosage forms, small volume parenterals, tablets and capsules. Data obtained from this contract will 1) be used to support IND applications submitted by the National Cancer Institute to the U. S. Food and Drug Administration. 2) be provided to other NCI contractors engaged in large scale dosage form manufacture and analytical evaluation of these dosage forms and 3) be provided to physicians, pharmacists, nurses and other medical personnel handling these products in a clinical setting.